


don't let this moment slip away

by immcrtal



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, ballerina!barry, boxer!iris, theres a soulmate vibe between them i guess?, uhhh so i have no idea what this is and where this is going but um have fun..?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immcrtal/pseuds/immcrtal
Summary: He let himself go, following the rhythm of Agnes Obel’s September Song, letting it consume him, and his every mouvement.Underground, unbeknownst to him, a woman near his age was prepping for the fight that was going to put her on the map.





	1. The Intro

Everything about this was _precision_ , whether it be going quickly or slowly, he had to be precise. He twirled, trying to land the jump, but once again fell to his knees. The sun settled outside, and he grunted not ready to give up, he lifted himself up and got into the initial position of the recital _à la quatrième devant_ and then swayed to get into the second, _croisé_ _devant_ , after that he let himself go, following the rhythm of Agnes Obel’s September Song, letting it consume him.

* * *

 

Underground, unbeknownst to him, a woman near his age was prepping for the fight that was going to put her on the map, well at least a better map than her current place. Boxer hooded robe on her back, she watched herself through the broken mirror of the not-so clean locker room, she could hear in the background the protests of her father “Iris you’re already a known reporter why do you need to pursue this? This could be dangerous you could get seriously hurt-” She slid off her robe and put on her gloves, slowly but with a roughness that she only showed to herself. “I know who I am, dad.” And with that she made her way out of the musty locker room.

* * *

The crowd roared and his iPod restarted the song, again. Both of them inhaled and started. In sync, they both fell to the ground. Him breaking a sweat, hands gripping his hair with a muffled scream. Her, bottom lip bleeding to the floor, knuckles hitting the ground in anger and frustration, to get up. Both of them not done with their rounds. He found himself at the start but this time he was done with being careful and precise, he launched himself into the positions while she dodged, and aimed harder at her opponent.

As he got to his final jump, she knocked out the blonde in front of her for the second time. Humming to himself the last notes of Obel's song, he did a  _jeté_ and landed on his feet in a perfect  _croisé_  while she blocked her opponent to the ground, arm to their neck and watching them hit once, twice, and finally a third time. She had won her place in the higher ranks, the not so secret ranks and he had nailed a recital, a jump in one day. Both smiled at their temporary victories before being consumed by the constant longing, loss and want.

* * *

Iris made her way back towards her locker room, and saw the blonde, Laurel, she was smiling not really caring about the good hits Iris gave her. "You did good kid." Iris scoffed, "C'mon Laurel, you're barely 7 years older, don't call me _kid._ " 

Laurel laughed at her rather sad expression, and got up slowly "Iris, I know but come on, I remember training you, and fighting my own rounds while you were struggling to hit the punching bag with full force and today you got to fight me, and you kicked my ass, rather beautifully might I add, I think I have the right to call you kid, I saw you become, and grow into _this_ great fighter." 

Iris smiled softly and gently rose her fingers up to touch the blue, purple-ish wound around her opponent, her _friend's_ eye, and sighed. "Does it hurt, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just-"

Laurel brushed it off by winking, gently pushing away Iris' hand, making her way back to her bag. She started slipping on her sweats when she let out "Honestly Iris don't worry about it, it's not the first time I've gone up against my friends, remember the round with Oliver? Nyssa? I'll survive, and I'm still close to them, it won't affect our friendship, plus you really fought hard, I wouldn't have one of my last fights against anyone else, I'm proud of you."  With that she zipped her jacket and walked towards her, gave her a hug plus a kiss to the cheek and whispered one last time 'congrats' in her ear.

Iris was left alone after that, the coldness finally hitting her still sweaty body. She slowly started to put on her clothes when her phone ringed. _Fuck it was already 2 am._   

* * *

 

He was stretching when he got a notification, or rather six, while he's dancing he doesn't like to be interrupted so he keeps his phone closed, and these were the consequences:

 **10: 18 pm. Cisco:** Barry, that nerd, detective girl, is here, shes looking 4 uuuu, where u @

 **10: 21 pm. Cisco:** she looks sad, u arent here, i thought u  <3 her, do u want me to give ur number to her?

 **11: 01 pm. Cisco:** Cynthia helped break the ice, but she is gonna beat ur ass in ur next class together for this.

 _Great_ , he thought, Cynthia already beats his ass in pirouettes, now she's going to quite literally beat him up.

 **11: 41 pm. Cisco:** shes quite awkward, jus like u! anyways shes cute n u need to go out more so i gave ur number to her..thank me later

 **11: 56 pm. Cynthia:** can't wait to see you Allen, you're going to get your ass kicked in the practice tomorrow :)

 **12: 11 pm. Unknown number:** Hey, Barry, it's Patty-

Barry shut off his phone pushed it away, slid himself on the floor and closed his eyes, the smell of sweat surrounding him, _fuck_ , he let out softly. Not that he didn't like her, she was quite charming and apparently a genius, but he just wasn't looking for anything serious, or maybe he just knew it wasn't right.

He sighed to himself, the sound echoing against the walls of the empty studio and picked his phone up, fuck fuck fuck it was already 2 am. He quickly got to his feet and took of his ballet shoes, and rushed to pull on his sweats. Dumping everything in his bag, he sprinted towards to the door of the studio and made sure to lock everything. He put on his hoodie, and ran down the stairs. 

The studio, was in a building full of other different offices and locations, like there was a dentist's office at the 3rd floor, a lawyer's office at the 2nd, where he was, pretty sure his friend's girlfriend? was it Laurel? was going to take over for a while because she wanted to move on to serious things? There was the 1st floor where Cisco's music classes took place (that's how Cynthia and him met, no thanks to Barry of course) and the 4th floor was their studio, it was a cute, nice place, if you forgot the lack of money that went into renovating it. 

 He was now outside, so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even think of moving. Well not until a small figure bumped into him. They both fell, him forwards and her backwards.

Her hair was tied in a rather messy bun, lip busted, left cheek a bit bruised, he had never seen her before, her dark skin seemed to be glowing even though no lamp stand was near them.

He was all freckles, sweat still lingering on his creased forehead, hair all messed up under his hoodie, she had never seen him here before. 

They both went to pick up the other's belongings at the same time and he noticed her hands, also bruised, but she didn't seem to care enough to hide them.

His hands were soft, without even touching, she knew they were delicate, and nothing that ever deserved to get broken.

They kept staring, up until her phone chimed, again, and she muttered _fuck_ under her breath and quickly got up to her feet, picked up her bag and sprinted.

* * *

 

He stood up, and watched her figure slowly become a small dot in the distance. The air around him suddenly didn't seem so cold anymore. Out of the corner of his eye he could see something black on the ground, he turned to see a glove? A boxing glove? He picked it up, analyzed it, small, not so fancy, but still of high quality he guessed. To the side, near the place where the wrist touched the glove from the inside 'WEST' was sewn. Unconsciously he glided his thumb over it, and shoved it slowly into his bag, and made his way to his place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agnes Obel's September Song truly is a masterpiece, give it a listen.  
> big thanks to all my mutuals for telling me it was good enough to post and thanks to chels for giving me tips on the ballet positions.
> 
> let me know if this is worth continuing or not, find me @ jennifepierce on tumblr.
> 
> title from glades' drive.


	2. I Think Of You  When It's Half Past 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost from his past, and the face from his present, both haunting him.

Barry tried to close their front door as quietly as possible, but as always, nothing ever went his way. The door creaked and struggled to fully close, and that led to his friend falling from the couch, and groaning, head first on their "living" room rug. 

 _"Msowherewereu"_  ,the long haired guy sighed into the rug, refusing to get up due to the current time, and tiredness.

Barry threw his bag on the couch and sat beside him. "What?"

Cisco, lifted his head, and slowly his body followed. He found himself sitting beside Barry in a couple of seconds. "I said where were you, we waited- Wait? Did you meet up with blondie locks? She's cute right, I knew i-"

Barry's rather disappointed look, and creased eyebrows made Cisco stop. "Oh so you didn't answer or text her? What so you were practicing until-" he turned to read his wrist watch, "-3 in the morning? I seriously don't understand you sometimes Bartholomew." Before Barry even got the time to explain his feelings towards the whole Patty situation, Cisco made his way down their rather small hallway, to his room and shut his door.

He found himself in a familiar position and sighed, letting his back and head rest on the couch's front, and seat. Cisco actually knew why he spent all of his time practicing, and in the studio, it was because of his mom. 

His mother had passed away when he was only 10, and he kind of threw himself in the last thing he saw her invested in, ballet. She had old tapes of her dancing, winning contests, teaching other kids, and he remembered her saying that she had actually met Henry- his father at one of her recitals. Barry always wanted to try, but always told himself he'd have all the time in the world with her, to learn, and love this, but the fates had other plans.

At first he saw it as some kind of way to commemorate his mother but as he grew older, he grew to love it, and wanted to succeed in it, and also to make his mother happy, wherever she was. He knew she was watching over him.

He knew he couldn't make a life out of it, but he still kept it as one the constant things in life after his mother's death. 

Out of his thoughts, his eyes found themselves staring at the small rectangular picture frame on his work desk, protecting a picture of him, his dad and mother having a picnic. He closed his eyes and could feel the warm winds of the summer season, he could hear his mother laughing to a bad joke from his dad. He opened his eyes and accepted his reality.

He got up, and discarded the items in his bag onto the couch. _Where is my damn report lab report, god if I lose it Professor Thawne will fucking have my head_ , he thought to himself will searching abruptly through his belongings. But when he touched the black boxing glove, he suddenly stopped.

He found himself in trance, he didn't know why but he made his way to his desk and opened his shitty lamp to examine the sewn letters more carefully. 

Even though, he had seen the writing about an hour ago, he still found himself, repeating softy _"West"_

Again he _didn't know why_ but he found himself holding it close to his chest, as if it were important to him.

* * *

 

Unaware to him, at this same moment a girl with only one black boxing glove was sitting at her own desk, in front of her laptop, thinking about her encounter with a freckled boy, at 2 in the morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I know I said the next chapter would be long but this just happened? So please accept it kindly, it's the product of procrastination and a million different ideas. The next chapter will be focused on Iris and her life, and more longing, and hopefully another encounter? (it'll be longer!)
> 
> Also as you can see Barry is still studying, and yes he's still studying to become a CSI, that will be developed more later on (probably). I don't know if it was evident, but he's a bit late in his studies, due to the fact that he wanted to focus all of his energy on ballet, after he graduated from highschool (still the top of his class)
> 
> Anyways comments are always appreciated!


	3. Why Are We Worlds Apart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'We're not that different you know,  
> I play among the stars and then fall so low  
> I try to make sense as I go'  
> -Worlds Apart, Seven Lions

His eyes, god she felt herself falling in a deep trance. They _were beautiful_ , it’s not that she hadn’t seen green eyes before _come on_ , no, but something about his soft gaze, made her still catch her breath, now, two hours after their encounter in front of the building. She pushed herself from her desk, sighing, hands coming up to rub her eyes. She had to finish this story, Linda was going to have her head if she didn’t, after all this was a joint story, and Iris promised her she would give her everything in it. This story was going to help Linda get out of her comfort zone, out of the Sports section. Just like Iris had done with boxing and getting into the higher ranks by fighting Laurel, this was Linda’s shot at the higher ranks (or the ranks that she wanted to be known for), and all she wants for her friend is the best. So she walked to her small kitchen slash living room and poured herself another cup of coffee. God she could do this right? _Stop thinking about the lanky white boy and finish this for her friend? Right._ Right?

“Fuck” she grunted loudly and hit her table. At the motion, her pencils, pens fell off the table. She hunched and pushed herself towards the floor, when her gaze fell to her sports bag, something didn’t feel right. She pulled it towards her, forgetting, the office supplies that fell a couple of seconds earlier, and started searching or feeling for something, she didn’t know what yet, but her mind was telling her that something was missing. 

“Ouch okay?” her fingers felt a little spark, when she touched her glove. She got it out, and reveled in it’s feel, the fabric, the interior, her thumb rubbed over her sewn name, and she smiled, this was never going to get old to. She searched her bag to find the other, and that’s when her smile faded. “ _Shit shit, shit fuck no, what the-_ ” 

you’ve got to be kidding me, she brought her hand up to her forehead, this could not be happening, she let herself fall on the floor. Fuck, Laurel and Linda gave those gloves to her. She had to find it right **now**. Y _eah but you have to finish this story and sleep too_ , her mind screamed at her.

she pushed herself up with her elbows and gazed up at her computer screen. “The sleep I would sacrifice for you Park.”

She wrote the story, or rather finished it around 5. Cups of coffee, her glasses, and brownies were scattered all around her work space, (fancy word for kitchen table)

She had to be up in 2 hours, she groaned, crossed her arms and buried her head in the small cocoon.

_Please let me see this guy again so my day can be less shit._

* * *

She woke up to knocking. To someone knocking really fucking loudly on her front door. She slowly went up to the door, only to see through the little peep whole that it was her annoying little brother smiling showing off his pearly whites, and his signature Colgate smile.

She opened the door, walked away, leaving him to get ready because yes once again she’s fucking late.

She heard him put something on her table and say “Geez where you up all night again, Iris? Linda’s going to kill you if she finds out you’ve been losing sleep-”

Iris scoffed from her bedroom, pulling her less than professional, t-shirt on. She made her way in front the mirror and examined, maybe she should just put on a blazer over it? So she tried it.  _Ah yes you look less like shit and a bit more professional._

She pulled on some black heels, and made her way back to her living ro-kitchen whatever. Wally looked at her from bottom to top, and dipped his head down slightly towards the left, as if trying to figure out a puzzle. Before she got a word out, he closed his eyes and let out “You were fighting. That’s why you look dead as hell, not because of your and Linda’s joint story.” It wasn’t a question he knew the answer. So she brushed it off, shoved her laptop into her sports bag. 

She looked up at him only to find him looking at her with concern, so she turned her gaze to her table, to see a bag from jitters. Pointing at it, she asked him “What’s that?” He sighed, getting that she clearly didn’t not care about his concern, and smiled a bit sadly. “Brother-sister quality, walk to work breakfast, time?”

She grabbed the bag, slid her arm around his waist and dragged him outside of her stuffy apartment.

* * *

They walked down the messy streets of Central City, munching on scones and brownies.

“You’re almost done with university, Wally, we have to celebrate that, you’re going to graduate soon, my baby brother is going to graduate!” She pulled him down by the neck and hugged him to her side. He laughed. “Yeah well my sister is one of Central’s best journalists, and apparently now in the high ranks amongst the street fighters? We should celebrate that too.” His voice got lower at the last part. 

She stopped in her tracks, they were near Central Uni, the wind was blowing slowly, she breathed it in. She looked at him straight in the eye and “Wally, I’ve already heard dad’s side, his disapproval, I don’t want to hear yours too, we already went through this and I-” He cut her off. “Yes I _know_ , you love it, it’s like getting a good story but 10 times more satisfying, yes you’ve told me, and I’m serious too, we should celebrate you getting higher.” 

She looked at him with a grateful look and mouthed a thank while taking his hands in her own. The moment was calm, she’s missed these small moment’s with her brother, they rarely get to spend time, because of his intense classes, and her double life thing, but it really did feel amazing when they did. A small buzzing sound got her out of her thoughts, it was his phone, his class was starting soon. he leaned down kissed her forehead, and told her to say hi to Linda from his part. Of course the dweeb wouldn’t tell her bye, and tell her instead to say hi to his _crush_ , her best friend. She rolled her eyes and grinned at him, letting him go.

She slowly made her way to CCPN tugging the strap of her bag higher on her shoulder, thinking she had all the time in the world, thinking about him.

She got to CCPN five minutes later. As soon as she stepped into the building, Linda ran up to her, strands of hair falling out of what she was sure was an amazing bun before. 

“Iris god did you send the story, why is Scott taking so much time reviewing it, did my part seem bad- Did I forget to send it? Oh my go-”

“Linda! Calm down, I’m sure he’s just trying to read through it and get a better feel of everything, come on don’t underestimate yourself, we, you worked really hard on chasing these stories and bringing those bastards down, I mean you found and helped these women, I just added some details and lines, you did amazing and if Scott can see that, he’s-”

“He’s what?” Scott said while walking towards them. 

“An idiot.” Linda hit her in the arm, and whispered sorry when Iris looked at her with fake hurt and disbelief.

Scott cleared his throat, to make them know he was still there and let out “Anyways I’m _not_ an idiot, Park impressive job, it’s kind of shocking seeing someone from our sports department mold in _so well_ into this type of journalism, you got great things ahead of you Park. You got the job.” 

Linda jumped into Iris’ arms and they both stood there squealing for a couple of minutes. 

Scott walked away winking at her. Ugh just like that, moment ruined.

Linda got off of her and saw her gaze towards Scott’s ass, and _okay no that’s not happening._ Before she could explain Linda said,

“Oh, maybe you should try it out, I mean he is hot..?” 

Iris hadn’t been in something serious since Eddie, and even then everything just felt off, she knew that even before getting into that relationship. This time she wasn’t going to fall into it. 

“I can’t-” Linda looked her with a  _‘you’re not fooling anyone’_ look. “Look you haven’t had fun in a while why don’t you guys just try it out for one night? Have fun, listen I’m planning on celebrating this win, we both should? And I was thinking if..Wally would come to the bar, _yknow_ like just because it’s been _a while_ since I’ve, um seen him and I-” 

Iris laughed in her friend’s face. The blushing brunette, was furious “It’s not- Iris it’s not that, I do not like him!”

“Whatever you say Park, and started walking away, when she remembered her brother’s words.

She turned herself towards Linda, and said “Oh by the way, I saw Wally this morning, he says hi..” Linda blushed furiously. 

From behind Iris heard her friend, quietly yell “I mean it West, go for it, get him to come, Friday at 9!”

_Friday...in two days fuck._

Iris waved her hand as if it was all good, and said “Yeah yeah, I’ll let loose and have fun, but only for you!”

 _What had she gotten herself into? How was she going to ask her boss out? God can it be 7 already_ , she really needed to blow off some steam.

* * *

While Iris West was trying to find out ways to ask out the boss she did not want to date, Barry Allen was running through the crowds of people on the sidewalk to get to class, yeah Wells was going to kill him in front of his whole class.

He sprinted, and ran up the stairs on Central Uni, and got to his class right before Wells started picking up their works. Everyone was looking at him, he didn’t give a fuck he got here in time for once, he surprised himself, and even Wells who collected his work with his eyebrows high up on his creased forehead.

Barry let himself go in the seat beside Cisco’s. Cisco only gave him a thumbs up, clearly still tired and slightly banged up from his bar time yesterday with Cynthia.

Wells got up in front of the class and started his lesson on whatever was the composition of blood, and how it could help save lives, in many ways than one, and while he continued talking Barry caught up with the sleep he missed the night before. 

2 hours later, he felt a hand nudge him, he moaned and grunted “five more minutes..” A voice _that was not Cisco’s_ replied back to him, “Uh dude class, finished like 30 minutes ago, I didn’t want to leave you here, Barry is _it._.?”

Barry snapped out of his sleep rubbing his eyes and sitting up straight, to see Wally West, a smart kid, looking at him with a sorry smile. 

Barry coughed and stood up trying to apologize, mentally strangling Cisco for not waking him up.

Wally waved his hand and brushed it off, instead starting talking to Barry about the class that he slept through. 

“So dude do you have a death wish? Failing Wells class, you’re really brave.” Wally stated. Barry had to laugh to that. They made their way out of the big building and Barry explained to him, that what Wells was telling them was nothing new to him, that back in high school he had already done his research and practically spent his summer reading all of this because he knew he’d miss some years. 

Wally nodded in understanding and Barry was grateful, he didn’t stop on the ‘miss some years’ detail. Barry looked at him noticing for the first time that Wally was with him in this class only, then remembered hearing his name come up when Cisco was talking about the _smartasses_ in mechanics, mechanical physics.

So Barry asked him, “If you don’t mind me asking, why are you even in this class? I heard that you were like this genius in the mechanical physics course or..?” 

Wally blushed a bit, “Uh yeah well this is kind of an extra class? That’s why Wells scares me so much, and I don’t know _maybe_ a back up plan..” Barry listened to his new friend talk about his doubts, and while he was talking, Barry felt like he already saw Wally, Wally looked familiar. 

A lot of people look the same it’s nothing.

After a while they parted ways, each happy to have made a new friend.

* * *

Barry made his way to the building he’s been longing all day. At the entrance there was notice, a big card board thingy near the door. “Sold to Queen’s-” Before he even finished reading the thing he ran up the stairs. he got into the studio and saw his friend looking at it, with crossed arms. Barry hugged him. 

“Barry- Barr- I can’t breathe you have to let me go.” Oliver said out of breath. Barry looked at him thanking the stars. “You know this means the world to me, and the dance studio, and-” 

“-Laurel.” his friend finished. “You know what I don’t even care if you bought the whole place for her, as long as this studio stays safe, and get..a bit renovated.?” Barry stated twirling around the floor.

Oliver laughed “Hey! I did it for you too, you fool!” 

Barry did a bow and curtsied putting his hand to his chest in a rather dramatic way “Why thank you Mr. Queen for your kindness!”

“Are you done mocking me?

Before he could answer a voice chimed in; "Ollie.” 

Oooooh the infamous Laurel, he had only caught glimpse of her through pictures on Oliver’s phone. From how Oliver acted when talking with her on the phone, or talking about her, she seemed to have a good effect on him. 

“Ollie what you’re doing is amazing this building has so many important businesses, and so many people come here to just live, gosh this really warms my heart- Oh hello, I’m Laurel.”

Barry waved and gave her his hand, shit she was strong.

“Laurel this is Barry, Barry? You already know her because of-” “You talking about her all the time and saying how amazing she’s going to be as a lawyer, and how she kicked your ass because you let her? Yes. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Barry said while smiling and avoiding his friend’s killer gaze.

Laurel scoffed. “Because you let me kick your ass? Mr. Queen lying doesn’t suit you, we could always do a rematch? Barry would be more than welcomed to join us, and see me kick your ass?”

Barry jumped up at that. “I would love to join that-”

Oliver inserted himself in, “Yeah no pretty bird, you’d kick my ass again in a heartbeat, I was just kidding.” She smiled at him and got up on her tippy toes to kiss him. 

She said bye to Barry and left. Barry rose an eyebrow, “Pretty bird? That’s so sweet, she seems nice, don’t lose her please, she’s making you blush and shit it’s cute!” 

Oliver rolled his eyes, and slowly made his way out of the studio, but before he left he turned to Barry and said “We’re going out Friday to Verdant, you, me, Laurel, bring Cisco and Cynthia along, and maybe even a date? And before you say no, just know that Thea will be renovating the studio on Friday, she decided to start by this place first, so you have nowhere else to hide or go.” 

He left Barry alone with his thoughts. Barry texted Cisco, who wasn’t coming in today about Friday, and talked about with Cynthia after she kicked his ass in pirouettes, she looked at him suspiciously, and asked him “So you, Bartholomew are going to a party instead of dancing here, or practicing?” Okay he was offended. “I can party, why do you seem so shocked?” Cynthia laughed in his face not giving a fuck. “I’m sorry Allen, but I’ve rarely seen you out of this place, at night since I first stepped foot in this place.” she said while massaging her feet and prepping to leave.

Cisco replied to his text with a string of ‘YAAAAAAAAAAAAAS’s and beer, party emoticons. Guess that meant yes.

Underneath Cisco’s contact he saw Patty’s name. Maybe he should just try it out, maybe his gut was just messing with his feelings. He texted her and told her about Friday asking her to meet him there at..9..? She replied almost too quickly, he was relieved and saddened by her reply.

_7:18 pm. Patty: yes of course i’ll meet you there :)_

After everyone had left, he got ready to start a new routine to teach, they hadn’t had a teacher in a while since the place was in such a bad condition, so him & Cynthia trained, the other younger people, they were about 15 all together, and Cynthia and Barry were barely able to hold this place together with the rent and the teaching. Hopefully Oliver buying it and paying rent, plus renovating would attract some teacher, here. The people here had talent, they could amount to great things if they just had people with more time on their hands. Not to mention he and Cynthia also had to learn, no amount of tapes of his mother dancing would help him, be able to pull off certain things, he had to see them in real life. 

He walked towards his iPod, ready to challenge himself. He pushed play on American Beauty/American Psycho, and started.

5 floors beneath him, Iris West was hitting her punching bag, with one black and one borrowed red, boxing glove, as her radio blasted the 2015 song, American Beauty/American Psycho.

* * *

The next two days went past quickly, Barry slept through classes, got to know Wally more, joked around with Cynthia and Cisco and practiced until 2 in the morning, while Iris tried and failed to ask her boss out, continued encouraging Linda, and boxing until 2 too.

It was finally Friday, and Iris was done with this Scott, bullshit, o she went up to his office and knocked, he opened a bit too quickly, and asked her nervously _what_ , as if he was expecting something.

“I just wanted to know it you wanted to join me, I mean us, tonight me and Linda for drink later on, I know you’re our boss and everything but it’s just to let loose and-”

He didn’t let her finish and said “Yes. Is it Verdant? I’ll pick you up? Is it at 9? Yes I’ll pick you up.” With that he closed his door and Iris turned to see her friend grinning. Iris couldn’t be more done with this whole thing.

* * *

Hearing that Scott was going to pick her up, Linda and Wally decided to go together and leave Iris with Scott. It wasn’t a big deal, she didn’t understand why he had to pick her up? 

She finished putting on the last of her make-up when she heard someone knocking on her door. She opened it, it was Scott, he held his arm out, she put on her leather jacket and looped her arm through his. “How did you know where I lived?” She let out softly trying to hide her annoyance. He looked at her softly, a gaze she would've appreciated from someone else, and said  _“Linda.”_

She got into his car, the drive to the club was silent, there was nothing to say and she could see he was struggling to keep a conversation with her. They finally made it to the club, she saw Wally and Linda waiting in front of it, foreheads leaning, him saying something and her smiling at him. She almost got out her phone to take a picture before she was reminded that Scott was just beside her, and that she was in car. So she waited until he parked and got out. The neon green lights of the club’s big sign were reflecting light on their faces, and showing their happiness more, Iris’ heart almost burst. She was definitely going to tease the fuck out of her friend later. Once Wally and Linda saw her they made their way to her and then together entered the club. 

It wasn’t new territory, just old, Iris hadn’t been in a club, let alone a simple bar in a while, Scott ordered her drinks even though she told him she was okay and could order her own. After a couple of drinks, Wally and Linda were in their own bubble and Scott was trying to create his own with her on the dance floor. She pushed him off saying she wasn’t feeling it, and made her way towards the crowded bar, when someone caught her eye. Him, he was here? She couldn’t see his face but she just recognized him, his hair, his body she knew it was the freckled boy, with gold in his eyes. The dude sitting in front of him. Even with the horrible lightning, Iris could tell the long haired dude in front of the boy wasn’t white, he whispered something to the girl beside him, a pretty long haired brunette, with her hands tightly wrapped around her tequila, she eyed Iris and nudged the guy, her guy with her eyes, he fidgeted a bit before slowly turning. 

Facing each other fully know, Iris’ heart stopped, everything felt right for once. At least 6 feet were separating them. She had to be closer, so she slowly inched towards him, as if he were some fragile animal, that could run away at any moment, and he seemed to do and think the same. He was all cheek bones, messy hair, and soft eyes. She reached towards aching to touch him, forgetting the fact that she had no idea who he was, and he was ready to let her touch him, but just before she was about to take his hand, a blonde woman made her way through the crowd and took his other hand and everything slowed down. She saw, the woman say, Barry, his name was Barry, and he was taken. At that same moment she heard Linda shout her name, she pulled herself away from Barry and pushed through the dancing couples, she could feel his stare on her back, as she made her way back to Linda.

 _Why was her heart shattering because of someone she didn’t even know?_ She thought to herself.

Linda wasn’t feel so good, so they decided to leave, leaving behind a piece of Iris’ heart too.

* * *

Scott took her back home, and apologized for his behavior, and maybe it was the sadness filling her, or the void left by missed touch, but she kissed him in front of her door. He smiled at her and asked if he could take her out Sunday and she stupidly said yes.

After he left, she closed her door and slid down onto her shitty floor, closing her eyes and thinking of what _his- Barry’s_ touch would’ve felt like.

on the other side of town, Barry was apologizing to Patty on the phone, telling her he couldn’t pursue something that didn’t feel right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 steps forward 98934803480088390 steps backwards :)
> 
> this is a shitty update I'm sorry, but I had to post something, hopefully it's not that bad, my writing has gotten shittier, I have no idea how.
> 
> Also as you can see thanks to this chapter, time does not exist? concept of time?? I don't know her! 
> 
> If you spot any mistakes or shit that doesn't make sense turn a blind eye lmao bc um I wrote this in a hurry, so enjoy.
> 
> p.s the glove will make an appearance in the next if not that, in the 5th chapter!


	4. Someday Soon We'll Be Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boxing ring? In the same building as the studio? What?! + matchmaker!Laurel

It’s been weeks since their second encounter, he couldn’t stop thinking about her. _Really you just had to have this for some random girl,_ he thought to himself.

Patty had been great, and made him believe for a second that maybe his gut was just acting off because he was nervous of getting into a serious relationship, but no.

The minute, Cynthia and Cisco started staring behind him at the club, he knew something was up. Cynthia smirked at him and insisted with her eyes, that he turn around. He thought she was just messing with his head, Cyn, really loved fucking him up. But yeah this time it wasn’t her fucking with him; it was someone else doing more than just fucking his mind up. No _she_ fucked up his heart rate, the course of his thoughts, his ability to speak, the only thing he could do was move, and not fast, slowly. He watched her, watch him, and watch her try to get closer to him as well. Everything around them seemed to slow down, and it felt like they were the only two people in the world.

She was stunning. Not that she wasn’t during their first encounter, but now he could see her clearly, the curve of the small smile forming on her face, her eyes shinning, he could see her. They were only 2 feet apart when her face contorted, and went blank, she seemed hurt, and her eyes were on his side. He turned to see what was causing her to frown when he saw, Patty coming up to grab his arm. When he looked up, she had already made her way back to, god knows who, or where. Fuck.

He didn’t bother waiting for Oliver to make an appearance, he wasn’t in the mood anymore so he decide to leave, while Cisco and Cynthia shrugged and stayed behind. Patty tagged along, not knowing that he wasn’t feeling anything anymore. He dropped her off. In front of her apartment door he started by “Patty you’re nice, and I’m sure you’ll find someon-“

“But you’re not interested? Yeah Barry I kind of got that when your mood suddenly went to shit after I came back from the washroom.”

He wanted to say actually _I haven’t been interested since you first texted me_ , but that was rude and maybe just the bitterness inside of him talking.

And before he could figure out something to tell her that wouldn’t make her want to close the door on his face, she closed the door on his face.

And now recalling those events, he pushed his face further into his pillow, ugh why did his ass have to fall for a girl he didn’t even know.

* * *

 

Before he could sulk more, his alarm went off, great another day full of classes and even better that his class is with Wells, _super, extraordinary, extravagant_ , he whispered to himself. He quickly threw on some clothes, and went to the kitchen to get something to eat, when he saw Cynthia in Cisco’s shirt, clearly only wearing that eating toast.

Barry looked up to the ceiling and started screaming “Cisco, please tell Cynthia to leave the kitchen, I need to eat!”

Cynthia snickered, “Chill Allen, I thought _you knew_ I was here, considering how much noi-“

Please do not torture me

“Hey I was going to say noise, and that I thought you’d sneak out the balcony or whatever”

Barry scoffed at the ceiling and tried to make his way towards the fridge. “Actually I didn’t hear anything, I was deep asleep-“

She interrupted him and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. “Sleeping? Is that what we call crying over a crush these days?”

Barry threw her an apple in the face but she caught it. “I wasn’t crying, or thinking about _her_. I was sleeping; I mean it’s all I can really do with my free time, because of the studio still being renovated and classes being so _so_ slow.”

He heard the chair screech across the floor, meaning she was getting up and leaving, oh thank god.

“Denying isn’t a good look for you, and cheer up, the studio is done being renovated, Thea texted me, and it is open, technically not to the ‘public’ yet, but you can still go, check it out and even practice a bit, Thea’s there so nothing’s locked.”

Barry pushed down the urge to jump up and down, so instead he sprinted past Cynthia but not before tapping her on the head softy and saying “Thanks _Cyn_ , say bye to Cisco for me?”

The sun was shining maybe this day would be easier and better, the studio was going to be a wonderful distraction from _'WEST'_ , (seeing how that’s the only thing he knew about her). He made his way to the building for his first class, and would you look at that it was only 11 class started at 11:05, he was early! Yes this was going to be a good day.

After 3 classes, it was finally time for the worst of them all. Cisco decided to drop out of the class even though only 4 weeks were left, he felt like it was completely useless also Wells a big pain in the ass, so Barry sat in his usual place with an empty spot besides him. He was about to bring his arms up and curl into them for his usual nap time, plus occasional notes, when someone touched his shoulder lightly, Wally.

“Where’s Cisco?” he let out. Barry proceeded to explain that his music loving friend had dropped out, and Wally then asked him if it would bother him if he sat beside him. Barry gestured at the seat and said “it’s all yours dude.”

Wally was a nice guy, a couple of weeks ago, Barry called him smart? Yeah that was an understatement, Wally’s a genius, and it’s not just smarts, he’s passionate. Barry could see his eyes light up when he got to some theory that had him fascinated, and that reminded Barry of someone, he couldn’t put his finger on whom though.

* * *

 

Class was actually good, and fun for the first time, and Barry didn’t sleep through it thanks to Wally.

After class they did the usual grabbed a couple snacks and made their way home, except Barry was planning on going to the studio today. So around a certain street he told Wally he had to swerve. Wally looked at him, skeptically and said “Wait I thought you lived straight ahead around ‘Arthur street’ or..?”

Barry adjusted his sports bag, “Well I do but I have to head to the studio, which is like near that street, on Louvain?” That made Wally frown more.

Oh _oh_ he hadn’t told Wally yet.  “Oh shit I forgot you didn’t know, I actually practice ballet and the studio where I practice is on Louvain, that’s why I’m turning here.”

Wally was surprised and a bit caught of guard from the look on his face, but quickly caught himself. He still had this confused look. “Wait is it the same place where Cisco’s music classes take place? I thought it was only a place with two things, Cisco’s classes and..Wow okay also dude ballet since when? That’s so cool I was into dancing when I was in high school maybe I could tag along?”

Barry had this nagging feeling that the _and_ , was important but he brushed it off. “Actually the place has like 4 floors, music classes, a lawyer’s office, a dentist’s office, and finally the studio. Also I’ve been practicing since high school too! My mom was a pro, thought it was time to get on her level.”

Wally looked at him as if; he’d missed mentioning something, but then went back to smiling and listening.

“And about tagging along, you could but not today, a new buyer has been renovating the place so it’s just open to a couple of people, sorry but any other day is open, I’ll text you when it’s finally open to the public.”

Wally gave him a thumbs up, hugged him and parted ways.

* * *

 

When he reached the studio, Thea was no where to be seen so he threw his bag across the floor and inspected the new touches. The mirrors had been replaced with new ones, and 2 more were added to each side of the studio, before it was only in the front and back but now it was on the four sides of the large room. New bars were added so they could stretch and shit that didn’t wobble every now and then, the floors were squeaky clean, varnished, with not a single dent. New lights had been installed, and on the side there was a sound system so the music could be heard well enough, also some sound proof window had been installed on the door, so that the music, wouldn’t bother the other floors, even when it was really loud.

Barry couldn’t contain his smile and laughter, this was amazing, he had to repay Oliver and Thea some way. This new look could get them a teacher, and Cynthia and Barry could finally learn more too, and get the others the dedication they deserved.

He went to his bag and to get his iPod out, not knowing how to use the sound system. While he was searching for it, through his notes and slippers, and shoes he came across the glove, and for the first time he asked himself, where had she come from? There was nothing else to this building than music classes, Laurel’s lawyer office, a dentist’s office and this studio, where and how was she _even_ in this building. While he was thinking and softly brushing the glove, a voice came out of nowhere.

“Hey Thea I-“ It was Laurel.

“Oh hey Barry I thought Thea was still here? Seen her by any chance?”

Barry got up, “Uh no just me.”

Laurel walked towards him, inspecting the place at the same time too “Wow Thea really did wonders to this place; hey we missed you at the club the other day? Were you okay?”

Barry laughed, _yeah just fine, heartbroken by a girl he didn’t even know but yeah super_. “Actually I wasn’t feeling that well so I decided to head home.”

She came beside him and checked the ceiling, to see the lights and then brought her gaze to the mirror in front of them. Something in her face changed. Her eyes were fixated on his hands or rather what they were holding. **_The glove._**

She reached for it, but he pulled back not knowing why. She looked at him and asked him where he found it.

“I ran to this girl like a month ago, she was getting out of the building at the same time and we bumped into each other? Why do you know her?” he asked her, curious, maybe he could finally find out who this girl was.

Laurel smiled to herself, something like an inside knowledge? “I do actually.” Barry gave her the glove but she didn’t take it, instead crossing her arms.

She licked her lips before letting out, “You know what you should give it to her.”

“I don’t even know where she can be found? And why me, you know her.” The last part, he only added because he knew he’d be a mess if he saw her again.

She chuckled a bit before saying “You know what meet me at my office around 10 at night, tomorrow and we’ll find where she is together, you can give it to her yourself after the show.”

Before he could ask her what show, she had already left.

* * *

 

 At that same moment Iris was thinking about that club encounter, how could a stranger, a guy named Barry that she didn’t even know take up so much space in her thoughts, especially now that she was dating Scott?

It still felt off, but she willed herself to believe that it was nothing and that maybe Scott could make her truly happy or whatever.

Anyways that aside she had a round tomorrow, and she couldn’t even practice (punching or practicing with Wally wasn’t good enough), due to Laurel’s boyfriend buying the place and renovating it, the whole place was closed off due to renovations.

At that same moment she got a message, Laurel as if she were reading her mind.

 **Laurel. 5:31 pm:** Iris! The place is actually done renovating; you can come in and throw some punches, I’d be happy to practice with you, also I have a surprise for you, but you’ll get it tomorrow.

‘a surprise’ now what could it possibly be? Before she could give it a second thought, Scott wrapped his arms around her, even with the chair between them. She closed her phone quickly.

She turned herself towards him, slapping a smile on her face, kissed him and said “What’s up babe?”

He looked at her with a gaze, a look that she could never return. “Nothing much, just wondering if you would like to go out tomorrow, y’know? Our one month anniversary and all?” He said while nuzzling into her neck.

 _Fuck. Shit._ She forgot.

“Ah babe I can’t I’m busy actually, Mason gave me this really big thing to cover, and uh I have to spend the night doing it, I would have love to do something though!” She said pushing herself up, out of his arms, finally feeling some sense of liberty.

He looked at her suspiciously, and started a sentence when she cut him off “No, don’t tell Mason to assign it to someone else, we wouldn’t want others thinking I have special privileges now that dating the boss or whatever right?”

He closed his mouth and sighed with a soft smile. He kissed her head, and whispered “Sunday then?” She nodded _anything_ to make him leave.

Once he left and was in his office, she exhaled, Linda came up behind her, hand on her back. “You didn’t tell him yet? Iris if it’s getting serious you should tell him, I’m sure he’ll get it, the whole boxing thing is getting serious too, tell him before you go public?”

Iris took her friend’s hand, and said “The thing is, I don’t it’s serious, I mean I like, him, maybe close to love, but I don’t know?”

“Is it the ‘Barry’ boy, Iris it’s just a boy, you don’t know, him, listen I can’t tell you shit about your feelings, but just- I’ve seen you smile with Scott, you can’t tell me he doesn’t make you happy? Barry has been all but causing you pain, trust Scott. Also Wally is coming Friday with me to see you kick ass. So.” With that being said Linda left.

 _You like Scott, you like Scott, you maybe even love him,_ she repeated to herself, but her mind wasn’t convinced and she knew that.

* * *

 

When she got to the building she saw Laurel waiting for her at the entrance of the basement, one leg to the wall, arms crossed to her chest.

She tugged Iris by the neck, and said “Missed you West.”

They made their way down, and Iris was shocked, the whole place was shining, clean, with new punching bags, material, and the ring, oh the ring, was beautiful, everything had been replaced with new stuff, and Iris squealed.

“Hug your rich boyfriend for me!” Laurel laughed, “Yeah I’ll tell Ollie, you like what his money has done, but you should actually thank Thea, his little sister, you know she’s the one who placed the orders and had people come in to put these things together all over the different floors?”

Iris looked at her friend, with stars in her eyes, “Well then give her a hug too.”

Laurel took her hand and led her to the lockers, and said “I have a better idea, why don’t you thank them in person, tomorrow? They’ll be there, Oliver is coming because he wants to meet the hotshot, who kicked my ass, and also maybe bring attention to you too?”

“Attention to me? Laurel I don’t know, I don’t think I deserve that much.”

Laurel held both of her hands in hers, “Oh come on Iris, bullshit! You deserve this you’ve worked hard for a year now, even with maybe people not being happy with this you still fought, and look you’ve shown the people under how you are, it’s only fair you make it, and show it above too? I can’t force you but you deserve this, more than anyone else.”

Iris looked up at Laurel and nodded. Laurel smiled, “Now let’s see if you can kick my ass twice?”

Before Iris started changing into her shorts, she asked Laurel, what the surprise was about; Laurel just shrugged and said “You’ll see _tomorrow_.”

* * *

 

Tomorrow came, it was 8:30, Barry was stressing what if this was just some trap, maybe Oliver was going to make him pay for bailing. _But why would he do it now, it’s been a while wouldn’t have he done it earlier?_ His mind screamed at him. But then again he’s been busy this past month with business trips, _oh yeah he’s taking revenge._

Pull it together Bartholomew it’s just Laurel, hmm maybe he should bring Cisco.

At 10 exact, Cisco joined him, and where there was Cisco, Cynthia was too. Barry rubbed the fabric of the glove stressfully once they arrived in front of Laurel’s office. Cynthia looked at the glove and back at Cisco and whispered in her boyfriend’s ear, “What’s the deal with him?”

“You know I can hear you right?” Barry gritted out.

“Love, he’s just stressed because Oliver’s girlfriend, might lead him to the girl he’s been stuck on since the club.”Cisco told Cynthia softly.

“Cisco I _swear to Go-“_ before he could finish his threat, Laurel opened her door, and smiled brightly at him, she looked behind him and saw Cisco and Cynthia, “Oh you brought friends? The more the merrier!”

She led them to the basement door; he could faintly hear noises coming from the other side. Then Laurel opened it, and wow.

It was a boxing ring? He turned towards Cisco and Cynthia who were both equally shocked, he mouthed at them “Since when?” They were both too busy observing the place to even answer.

The place was crowded too, looked like a match was going to take place or something and that’s when he saw Oliver come towards them. He hugged Laurel and waved at Barry, Cisco and Cynthia. The 3 of them were still speechless, this was right under their noses.

Laurel’s voice broke them out of their trance. “I know it’s weird and shocking right? But this place has been here, as long as your studio, guess it’s just easier to hide, because everyone thinks it’s just storage and considering almost every round or event is ‘after hours’”

Before she could continue, the referee, some tall dude with auburn hair shouted, ‘Nyssa Al Ghul VS Iris West round 1’ and blew his whistle. And that’s when he saw her, hair in a ponytail, in her boxing robe, shorts, and two boxing gloves of different colors, one black and one red. He looked at the glove in his hands. Black with ‘WEST’ sewn on the side. It was hers, she was a boxer.

* * *

 

Cisco and Cynthia turned towards him smiling, “It’s your girl, Allen!”

He didn’t pay that much attention to them, he was too absorbed in her every move, every lunge, ever punch, every kick. The 6 rounds went by fast, but he saw it all in slow-motion. She won, when the referee rose her hand up, a beautiful smile, appeared on her busted lip, and face. People started leaving slowly when it ended, Cisco and Cynthia were still gushing over the hits ‘WEST’ landed, and about how good Al Ghul was.

Barry saw the girl make her way towards what he assumed was the locker room. He turned towards Laurel, who had eyes on him and was listening to Oliver say something; she nudged him with her eyes and mouthed _“go.”_

He pushed through the crowd, and went into the locker room, she was turned, back towards him, he was speechless, and what would he even say? ‘ _Hi I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, why did you leave at the club? I have your glove please take it and grab a cup of coffee?’ no god no it was too strong, and before he could say something,_ he heard her let out a gasp and say _“It’s you. Barry.”_

She had taken off her boxer robe, and was slowly making her way towards him; he was too shocked to even ask how she knew her name.

And without any control he replied, “And it’s _you_ , WEST” and he lifted the glove up. _“Iris West.”_

* * *

 

Basking in each other’s presence, they both, stayed still looking over, analyzing every detail.

Her face, was just as he remembered from the night at the club, her lip busted like the night of their first encounter, her eyes dark and staring deep into his soul

He was still messy hair, and freckles all over, his eyes greener than the last time with the flecks of gold, his lips soft, and a light shade of pink.

He was about to take her hand, when someone came in, they both abruptly pushed themselves away from each other, putting quite a distance.

* * *

 

“Sis that was amazing, you know I take back everything you-“Wait he had already heard this voice, Wally? _Sis?_

Wally saw them, and looked at Barry surprised to see him here, “Hey Barry, I didn’t know you’d be here, or that you knew my sister?”

 _Wally West, ‘WEST’_ and now side by side, the resemblance was uncanny. He should’ve seen this coming.

Barry cleared his throat before saying “Huh actually I just came to return her glove, I found it outside of the building, a while ago, so um here! It was nice meeting you, Iris.” He then proceeded to sprint out of the lockers, before either could say a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, I really wanted to write this chapter before I lost insp. It's a lot, I know but I know where the story heading now,(finally), it's going to have at least 10 chapters and get ready for a slowburn kids! 
> 
> And okay yes Barry is a dumbass, he didn't see the last name thing, give him a break! Iris too! she's confused!
> 
> Also I have no knowledge in Uni shit or which courses exist so um :) + excuse the sloppy descriptions for the location changes, like I said in the last chapter my writing has gotten worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Agnes Obel's September Song truly is a masterpiece, give it a listen.  
> big thanks to all my mutuals for telling me it was good enough to post and thanks to chels for giving me tips on the ballet positions.
> 
> let me know if this is worth continuing or not, find me @ jennifepierce on tumblr.
> 
> title from glades' drive.


End file.
